


Feeling Single

by Prince_al84



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, M/M, jinson, mentions of other members - Freeform, wang gae park gae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_al84/pseuds/Prince_al84
Summary: Inspired by Jackson Wang's interview where they asked him when was the last time he felt or was single.Jackson having dinner with Henry and his wife, and feels like a third wheel which makes him miss Jinyoung alot.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to message me if you have any constructive criticism on which parts could have been written better. I'm a little new to writing and open to improving!
> 
> Please see link for the story inspiration:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CD4IWhylxgy/?igshid=16x0786vy7a33
> 
> *Credits to imjayb.yugyeomsgirl on IG
> 
> Chapter 2 will be coming up, I'm also still figuring out how to set my story as incomplete vs complete on here!
> 
> I miss jinson and GOT7. Hopefully they have a comeback soon!

It was just supposed to be a regular dinner with Henry and his wife, but it ended up having Jackson missing Jinyoung more than he would like to admit.

They were having dinner in a nice restaurant in a private area, away from the public eye and for Jackson to catch his breath after promoting and finishing up the press run for the release of Team Wang.

As soon as the food was served, Jackson felt like an outsider looking at his best friend and his wife being affectionate towards one another. Henry would be doting on Kristen by making sure she had water and serving her food first. Kristen would be gushing and smiling at Henry every time he served her.

Not that this wasn’t normal, because Jackson was extremely happy for his best friend being able to find and be with his other half. He really liked Kristen too, she was good for Henry and just the way they looked at each other reminded him of how he looked at Jinyoung. Which reminded him that Jinyoung was currently back in Korea and not with him. 

With a pout forming on his lips, Jackson continue to sadly eat his dinner quietly while the happy couple continue to be off in their own world.

“Jackson, what’s wrong?”. After serving each other food, Kristen looked over to Jackson to see if he was doing ok (and eating properly- goodness gracious that boy needed to eat more) and notice that he looked like kicked puppy.

Henry now noticing his best friend isn’t as energetic as he usually is, looked over to see what was wrong.

“It’s nothing...”. It didn’t look like nothing since Jackson was mostly moving his food around and not really enjoying it how he usually does when they eat at one of his favorite spots.

Looking at each other, Kristen nudged Henry to keep poking at him until he shared his feelings.

“Come on bro. You look like that one time you lost to Brandon when we were at the carnival and he got the squirtle plushy and you didn’t”.

“Excuse me! That was one time, and I was cheated I tell you. Cheated! Never again will I be a sucker for those carnival games.” Jackson shrieked back of being reminded of his devastating lost.

Laughing at his friend’s outburst, Henry just looked at Kristen and nudged at her.

‘Your turn. I tried and he just shouted at me’. As if giving her the look would have her telepathically understand her husband.

Rolling her eyes at her husband she turned to Jackson, who was now worked up and viscously stabbing his food while shoveling it into his mouth.

“Jia Er, you just look so sad. Is something the matter? You were in such a good mood when we got to the restaurant. You don’t even look like you’re enjoying the food, and this is one of your favorite places to eat whenever you’re here”.

Hearing the concern tone in Kristen voice made Jackson swallow his food in guilt and contemplated on telling them about missing Jinyoung. It’s not like they’re going to make fun of him anyways. They’ve met Jinyoung and very much liked him and always teasing him on when he was going to propose to the beautiful boy.

Swallowing the last bit of food in his mouth and letting out a sigh, Jackson started to talk.

“Kristen, why you have to use that voice with me?! You know I’m not going to say no to it. It’s not fair!” Jackson whined. Giggling at his response, Kristen still gave him a look to keep talking, and if he doesn’t talk she won’t hesitate to pester it out of him for the rest of the night.

Huffing that he wasn’t going to get away with his one-man pity party, Jackson started to talk.

“I miss Jinyoung a lot! I’m so happy that the Team Wang launch was so successful, despite everything that’s going on right now. I haven’t even been find time to breathe, which I can’t complain because I love my work. Its just that seeing you and Henry being so couplely, instantly made me think of Jinyoung. I wish he was here with me!”

Saying it out loud made Jackson even more sad. The reality setting in that it would be a couple of weeks or even months before he could be reunited with his boyfriend. Jinyoung was also busy filming a movie, drama and doing his fan meetings on top of going through other acting offers. It’s not that they haven’t been apart for months at a time before, it just harder this time around because they barely had time to contact each other.

Maybe that’s why it hit Jackson harder than usual. Before they would make time to call each other whenever Jackson was in China or overseas and even when Jinyoung was busy filming, they always made time to send each other selfies and call each other, even if it was for 30 minutes.

Unaware of that he let out a tiny whimper and his sad pout growing on his face from just thinking about the currently reality of not having talked to Jinyoung since he left Korea, Kristen and Henry looked at each other as if having a telepathic conversation with one another. 

Nudging at her husband to say something to comfort his best friend, Henry sighed in defeat because there was no way he was going to not listen to his wife.

“I’m sorry that we caused you to be sad Jackson. You know we don’t intentionally mean to leave you out when we’re together. Why don’t you give Jinyoung a call tonight? We can tell you really miss him, and I’m pretty sure he misses you too”.

“Yeah Jia Er. He’s probably missing you as much as you miss him. You guys are just as bad as me and Henry when you’re together! If anything he’s probably stalking all your fan sites too just to see how you’re doing just like you are stalking his fan sites”

Jackson spluttered feeling appalled that one as if he and Jinyoung were the annoying affectionate couple and two that he has to use fan sites to keep tabs on what his boyfriend is currently doing. People were just jealous that they weren’t talking to someone as breathtaking and amazing as Jinyoung! Also, there wasn’t even a point in stalking his fan sites; Jinyoung practically never posted anything unless it was project that would help promote his fellow actors, and he simply was not interested in sharing his life on social media.

“We are not that annoying couple that only pay attention to each other and constantly complimenting each other! I do not stalk his fan sites to see what he doing. Jinyoung doesn’t even know how to use Instagram properly!”. Jackson’s outburst and red face says others wise.

Giving him a look, both Kristen and Henry continued to poke and prod at Jackson.

“Bro, we all know, heck all your friends and family that know that your with Jinyoung, that you’re going to marry him. Heck, the other day when we were at the jewelry store to get Kristen’s ring cleaned, you literally were looking at matching engagement bands. Don’t tell me looking at those didn’t instantly make you think of Jinyoung.”

“I’ve also known you the longest Jackson, you’ve never loved anyone like you love Jinyoung. Every time we catch up, all you do is brag about how Jinyoung is doing well in acting and I don’t even think I don’t know about your collection Jinyoung photo cards that you have hidden in your room at your parent’s place”.

Sputtering at the fact that his Jinyoung photo card collection had been found out Jackson was going to rebuttal, but was quickly subdued by Kristen.

“Honey don’t tease the man! He’s already suffering enough not being able to even called Jinyoung on a regular basis. Leave the man alone with his photo card collection. If I recall, when I was at University, both Brandon and Jackson told me you would mope all day looking at my social media to see how I was doing”. 

Internally giggling that she could get her husband to also splutter and get red faced, she turned back to Jackson to comfort him.

“Jia Er you should call him tonight. Who knows, it might help you get through the rest of your schedules while you’re here. I’m pretty sure he would want to hear from you too! If anything, lets go get some dessert and you can complain to us about how much you miss Jinyoung”. 

Leaving no protest from Jackson, Kristen called the wait staff for their bill and paid for dinner. Jackson looked shocked at how fast she paid the bill that he didn’t even get the chance to even fight for the bill, and Henry just smiled and went along with whatever his wife did.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Jackson did when he came back to his hotel room after he left Kristen and Henry was flop face first onto his bed. After dinner, they all got dessert at the Hong Kong Café that Jackson took all the members to when they were filming Hard Carry.

The whole time while he was sipping his coffee milk tea he was also venting to Kristen about how much he missed Jinyoung. He didn’t think he would talk so much about missing Jinyoung but once he started, it’s like the flood gates opened and they spent two hours at the café with Jackson recollecting every perfect thing about Jinyoung. Kristen took it in stride and continue to encourage him on, while his so called best friend kept teasing him why Jinyoung was dating Jackson.

Lifting his face from the bed, Jackson let out a huff.

‘Some best friend I have. Looks like I need to find a new best friend’.

Ding!

Looking at his phone he saw a notification from Henry stating that him and Kristen got back safe and hope Jackson gets some sleep. Swiping to unlock his phone revealed his phone background with a picture of him and Jinyoung.

The photo was the night before Jackson went back to China. They were getting in some last-minute cuddles before Jackson had to leave. They were both wearing matching couples pajama set with Jackson placing a kiss on Jinyoung’s cheek.

Looking at the photo all Jackson could focus on were the cute eye whiskers that Jinyoung was famous for. Jackson adored every line anytime he caused Jinyoung to smile with his eye whiskers. To top it off his boyfriend had the most beautiful and plushest lips that Jackson has ever seen and could not stop staring at every time he was talking to the younger man. Jackson blames Jinyoung that his lips are a major distraction for him, but also it was what finally pushed Jackson to confess and them becoming a couple. 

Thinking back on that memory, Jackson remember that they were arguing over something trivial that he couldn’t remember. As Jinyoung was yelling at him and or lecturing him (at this rate both, since Jackson always seem to be the receiving end of Mom Jinyoung) all Jackson could focus on was Jinyoung’s lip. All he saw was the cute rosy tint, the perfect plushness of his lips, and imagined what it would be like to taste or even feel those lips against his.

Jackson had been crushing and eventually falling in love with Jinyoung since trainee days. When the group debuted and they spent more time with each other, Jackson kept finding more and more reasons to fall in love with Jinyoung. However, he was too scared to confess because he didn’t want Jinyoung to reject him and mess up the group dynamic. 

Lo and behold though, instead of focusing and what Jinyoung was reprimanding him about this time, Jackson moved instinctually grabbed Jinyoung and planted his lips on the younger’s. To say the least, Jackson thought Jinyoung was going to be angry and disgusted with him, but what ended up happening when Jackson finally backed off resulted in what Jackson thought was the cutest of all Nyoungie. He had witnessed the most kissable blush on Jinyoung’s cheeks and adorable stutter, asking Jackson why did he do that and he better not be messing with him. 

Let’s just say from that moment on, they became a couple and been ridiculously in love that had all the members either happy or disgusted with them.

Shaking his head, still fondly thinking of that member, Jackson wonder if he should take Kristen’s advice and give Jinyoung a call?

Swiping to Jinyoung contact number, it seems that fate agreed with Kristen, and Jackson thumb had pressed the video call button as he was swiping to get to the younger’s idol number.

Not even a two rings in does Jinyoung face immediately appear on his screen. It’s like his whole body shut down because of this beautiful being that was handsome boyfriend.

“Hello? Seun-ah? Isn’t it late over there? What are you doing calling me so late?”.

Jackson notices Jinyoung still in his work clothes for script reading. In aww how prince like he looks and he’s wearing Jackson shirt. 

“Nyoungie, what are you doing up so late, and did you just come back from script reading?” was all Jackson could blurt at the moment as his body was finally coming back to his senses.

Letting out a chuckle, Jinyoung confirms that he just came back from a script reading for a new drama that was being offered to him. He had a busy day today and finally get the day off tomorrow. 

“How everything is going? Are you eating and resting well? Did you get the shipment of clothes from me”.

Internally giggling at his boyfriend for the rush of questions, Jinyoung decides to humor him and answers Jackson questions.

“Everything is fine Seun-ah. Yes I’m eating well and getting rest when I need it. And yes I got the clothes you sent me”.

Looking more closely at the screen Jinyoung noticed how tired Jackson looks and ask how’s everything. 

“Seun-ah are you doing ok? You look so tired. Please tell me your eating and resting well too. You can’t tell me to do the same when you don’t. I know you’ve been working hard since you got back to China and all I see online is you doing one schedule after another”.

“Also, that beard of yours. I can’t tell if your ruggedly handsome or homeless” Jinyoung said laughing mirthlessly to lighten up the conversation. 

“Excuse me! You mean ruggedly handsome! Nyoungie you know I have to be on a diet to keep up my physique. So, if I miss eating here and there its for a good reason”.

The look that Jinyoung was giving him said otherwise. Instantly feeling bad, Jackson softly reassured him.

“I’ll make sure to tell Henry to force me to eat and rest, if I don’t he has to threaten to call you. I’m sorry Nyoungie, I’ll work on it. I don’t want you to worry about me”.

“Seun-ah, I’ll always worry about you. I know you work really hard, but sometimes you forget that even your body has limits”.

Just hearing that made Jackson heart flutter. No matter how long they’ve been together or how many times Jinyoung reminded him, it always touches Jackson how much Jinyoung acknowledges all the work he’s done and worry over him. Remembering his conversation over dinner, Jackson was about to tell Jinyoung how much he missed him, but it seemed his boyfriend beat him to it.

“I miss you Ka-Yee*. It’s hard not having you here. I know that we haven’t contacted each other like we usually do when you’re gone, but it doesn’t mean I don’t check up on you. Your fans are very good about posting every single you do”.

Fuck. Hearing his name that only his parents called him just made him love Jinyoung even more than he already did. The fact that Jinyoung is keeping tabs on him, Jackson doesn’t think his heart could take anymore.

“What about you?! You never post anything. How am I suppose to check up on you? Even your fans are wondering if your ever going to post again. All I have to look are these small blips of fan meetings on Instagram”.

“If I post as much as you babe, than who would look at anything you post?.” Jinyoung replied back cheekily. 

Before Jackson could react, Jinyoung gave him a soft smile, shutting up anything Jackson was about to retort with. Damn that smile could stop anyone in their tracks. Who made Jinyoung so gawd damn perfect.

“I’m sorry Seun-ah. I’ve just been avoiding contacting you, and the other members needed my support with everything going on with our contracts. Every time I wanted to call you, I got scared you were busy. You’ve been planning and working so hard for TEAM WANG that I didn’t want to distract you”.

Despite being with Jinyoung for so long, Jackson realized that they still had their moments where they were uncertain when to reach out to each other when they missed each other the most.

“I love you Park Jinyoung! I will always make time for you. I would drop everything if you needed me. I miss you so fucking much, I’m tempted to take the first flight back and do quarantine all over again just to see you”.

It’s true too. Jackson would do anything for Jinyoung. He would throw away any of his projects if Jinyoung needed him.

“I love you too Seun-ah. I know that we’re both busy but let’s try a little harder. If anything, I’ll send you a selfie ok? Also make sure to eat more. I know you get so busy and ignore your body but just remember I love your body even if its more than 60kg and you better start taking better care of yourself”.

The rest of the night they talked about Jackson’s tattoos, how Henry and his wife are doing, and what shoot they each had coming up. Jackson teased his boyfriend that he was shooting a music video soon and that he was the inspiration behind it.

“It’s one of your favorite movies babe! It’s going to be so great. I can’t wait for the world to see how my perfect boyfriend inspired this music video”.

This just caused Jinyoung to laugh, with his eye whiskers making an appearance. Jackson felt so much lighter seeing and talking to his beautiful boyfriend. They soon ended the conversation because Jinyoung had a long day and was slowly starting to fall asleep while they were talking, but they both promised to try harder to contact each other.

The next morning, Jackson wakes up to a text message from Jinyoung. Opening up the text, Jackson thinks he pretty close announcing to the world that Jinyoung Park is the most wonderful boyfriend in the world.

In the text was a sweet message and also a selfie that had Jackson’s heart exploding.

Jinyoung was dressed in nothing but his TEAM WANG shirt, perfectly tousled bed head, and his spare pink ray ban sunglasses.

‘I love you Seun-ah. Do your best and eat well’

He even included winky emojis. Squealing out loud because Jinyoung knew what emojis did to Jackson, he quickly dialed Henry’s number and screamed.

“Get ready! We’re going ring shopping. I’m in love with Park Jinyoung and I want to spend the rest of my life with him!”

In the background, Jackson could hear Kristen giggling, but all Henry did was grumble that it was too fucking early for this, but under his breath his was like finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *According to Wiki, Jackson was born named Wang Ka-Yee
> 
> Sorry that it took so long to finish! Still learning how to write without over doing it, but hopefully I'll get better at it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
